Guardián
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: "El bosque no es lugar seguro, ten cuidado con lo que puedas encontrar allí tanto que un hada puede llegar a ser un demonio también..." Soy Harry James Potter, he vivido toda mi vida creyendo en la existencia de seres sobrenaturales debido a mi profesión como guardián, tarea que me fue heredada por mis difuntos padres, James y Lily Potter. [Tomrry]


Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, de ser mios…serian gays ewe.

Aclaraciones:

-dialogo-

Narración.

Alertas:

Tortura

Muerte de un personaje

Beteado por: _19'Mika-chan'91_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry James Potter había vivido toda su vida creyendo en la existencia de seres sobrenaturales debido a su profesión como guardián, tarea que le fue heredada por sus difuntos padres James y Lily Potter.

Encargado de custodiar la ciudad de Hogwarts divida en cuatro grandes distritos llamados Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, cumplía su deber con diligencia.

Salvar vidas era un honor y a la vez un sacrificio, puesto que para cumplir con su deber él estaba condenado a residir en el "Bosque Prohibido", bosque que rodeaba la ciudad por completo y no podía abandonarla a menos que fuera para cazar a los males que acechaban la ciudad.

Estaba condenado a vivir una existencia solitaria, teniendo como único contacto a una de las sacerdotisas del pueblo, Minerva McGonagall, la cual estaba encargada de proporcionarle alimentos y ofrendas de los ciudadanos una vez al mes, así como de informarle los disturbios y entregarle el amuleto que le permitía entrar al pueblo (cosa que ocurría cuando el mal era demasiado grande para ser combatido por las sacerdotisas, algo que no había pasado en mucho tiempo). Un collar triangular con un círculo en el interior divido por una línea.

Representaban a "Las Reliquias de la Muerte" símbolo de los Hermanos Peverell constructores del pueblo y primeros guardianes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry estaba sentado al borde del lago negro, acariciando uno de los tentáculos del calamar gigante que le hacía compañía mientras observaba el oscuro cielo nocturno cuando escucho un crujido y un grito ahogado.

Veloz, fue al lugar del sonido y se encontró a un hombre cubierto de sangre. Harry se apresuró a socorrerlo.

-¿Puedes oírme? –susurro dando la vuelta al hombre con lentitud y observando con fascinación los pómulos elevados, las gruesas pestañas y sus finos labios. Sin embargo no hubo respuesta.

Angustiado, Harry llevo dos dedos a su boca y dejo escapar un silbido agudo. Y una extraña criatura con cuerpo de caballo, alas y cabeza de águila se precipito en su dirección desde el cielo.

-Buckbeack, ayúdame a llevarlo a casa –pidió el joven de ojos verdes, puesto que no parecía ser demasiado mayor a juzgar su estructura ósea.

La criatura grazno pero doblo sus piernas, permitiendo que el muchacho de largo cabello negro recogido en una cinta hiciera flotar al herido y lo dejara descansar en su lomo. Pronto, ambos volaban en dirección al centro del bosque, donde se encontraba la cabaña de Harry.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tom Riddle gruño en voz baja ante el dolor y abrió los ojos con dificultad, observo atontado la rustica habitación, apenas decorada antes de darse cuenta que no estaba en un lugar conocido y levantarse con brusquedad.

-¡No hagas eso! –una voz suave lo reprimió, Tom trato de enfocar los ojos mientras se esforzaba en no dejar escapar un jadeo adolorido cuando sintió unas suaves manos volviendo a recostarlo.

El herido clavo sus ojos rojos en los increíblemente verdes de su anfitrión. Tom se tomó su tiempo para admirarlo, largas pestañas negras, almendrados ojos verdes como las joyas que a su amigo Lucius le gustaba usar, labios cereza y piel de tono melocotón enmarcados por un rebelde cabello negro que cubría la mitad de su espalda.

-¿Un ángel? –murmuró con torpeza observando la expresión sorprendida y luego la posterior risa del otro hombre.

-No, soy Harry. Ahora recuéstate… aun te encuentras demasiado herido –volvió a insistir mientras se volteaba un momento para tomar una taza con un líquido verde oscuro –es medicina –explico al ver la mirada desconfiada del otro.

Tom de debatió unos segundos antes de aceptar el vial, sintiéndose un poco incómodo ante la sonrisa de felicidad del ánge-...Harry, de Harry.

Se sintió un poco mejor después de beber ese brebaje repugnante, así que se permitió la libertad de observar su entorno con más atención.

Paredes de madera resistente algo deterioradas por la edad, escasos muebles anticuados, más propios de la edad media que el siglo veinte. Una única foto en blanco y negro donde estaba una mujer, un hombre y un bebé.

Probablemente sus abuelos, pensó Tom juzgando la antigüedad de la imagen. Luego se volvió a inspeccionar a su salvador quien, muy a su sorpresa, se encontraba mirándolo a él con una adorable expresión de curiosidad infantil.

-¿Cómo es que vives aquí? –Pregunto Tom tratando de distraerlo - ¿no es solitario?

-No puedo entrar –revelo Harry ladeando la cabeza con extrañeza, él creía que todos en el pueblo sabían eso ¿quizá era un extranjero? - ¿Por qué estabas tan herido? ¿Hay demonios en el pueblo? –se alarmo repentinamente ante el pensamiento, ¿y si Minerva no pudo ir a avisarle?

Tom pareció sorprendido por un momento y luego comenzó a reír abiertamente, dejando a Harry confuso.

-¿Demonios? Eso no existe, aunque mucha gente dice que mi madre se acostó con uno y por eso tengo los ojos rojos –sonrió jocoso ante eso, sin poder evitar la pizca de amargura que se derramo de su voz.

Harry actuó como si alguien le hubiera dado una bofetada, aunque Tom no entendía porque.

-¿no existen? P-pero…-El hombre de ojos verdes estaba sin habla, al punto de las lágrimas y Tom estaba entrando en pánico.

-No tengas miedo, en realidad no existen. La vieja Minnie dice que se exterminaron hace cincuenta años, el último fue Grin...-su apresurada explicación se vio cortada por Harry.

-Grindelwald –completo el muchacho que se veía alrededor de sus veinte años, unos dos años menos que Tom en sus propios veintidós.

-¿Lo sabes? –pregunto Tom extrañado y Harry asintió distraído. Ambos permanecieron en silencio después de eso.

Un par de semanas más tarde, Tom volvió a su hogar dentro de Hogwarts, en el distrito de Slytherin. Donde se negó con rotundidad a revelar el lugar donde estuvo, incluso a su madre Merope. Sin embargo, su curiosidad se vio avivada por el extraño pero encantador Harry Potter, así que se puso a hacer una investigación al respecto. Aprovechando su ocupación como estudiante universitario utilizo su pase para navegar entre los archivos de la biblioteca, en búsqueda de ese nombre.

Pero lo único que encontró fueron viejas leyendas de guardianes, cazadores de demonios y descendientes de la muerte, vinculadas al apellido Peverell y Potter.

Así que fue a su profesor más detestado, Albus Dumbledore, encargado de la Historia del pueblo. Sin embargo, pronto resulto ser una experiencia desagradable pero útil.

Dumbledore consiguió contarle la historia de la familia Potter, la muerte de Grindelwald y la supuesta extinción de la línea Potter hace cincuenta años en medio de sus "Tom, mi niño" y sus "¿quieres un caramelo de limón?".

-Yo era un niño en ese momento –recuerda Albus con una sonrisa bonachona – lo vi solo una vez, cuando Grindelwald mató a mi padre. Tenía los ojos más brillantes que he visto, su cabello ondeaba ante un viento invisible y sus manos brillaban de verde –Albus dejo de hablar y fue a un pequeño cajón de donde saco una foto y se la mostro. Era borrosa pero claramente reconocible.

Solo había un pequeño problema.

Ese último Potter se veía exactamente igual a Harry.

Tom decidió que esa noche le haría una visita al misterioso chico con quien había convivido esas dos últimas semanas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El joven hombre de ojos rojos se escabullo hacia el bosque y con lentitud se adentró en la hilera de árboles, cuidadoso de que nadie lo viera e hizo su camino en dirección a la cabaña de Harry.

Sin embargo, al último minuto se escondió detrás de un arbusto bajo la ventana cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y vio a la anciana Minerva McGonagall, sacerdotisa del pueblo y mejor amiga de Dumbledore.

-¡MENTISTE MINERVA! –grito Harry, el cual para absoluto asombro de Tom flotaba envuelto en humo verde.

La anciana pareció acobardada por un momento antes de recuperar su elegante porte y frunció los labios con enfado.

-¿Mentir? No recuerdo haber hecho eso Señor Potter –la mujer hablo con frialdad, manteniendo las manos juntas delante de su cuerpo, Tom sospechaba que era pasa evitar mostrar el temblor de sus dedos.

-Los demonios ya no existen –susurro Harry con la voz entrecortada – la gente del pueblo ya no sabe quién soy yo, ya no hay necesidad de un cazador – su voz se fue alzando a cada palabra, ojos verdes brillando con ira y confusión - ¿Por qué sigo exiliado? ¿Por qué sigo encerrado aquí? – Minerva cerró los ojos e inhalo, alejándose discretamente, paso a paso.

-Como tus padres murieron cuando eras muy joven, imagino que nadie te lo dijo. Es mi error, creí que alguno de mis predecesores ya te lo había dicho hace cientos de años –La inflexible voz de la mujer se volvió inusualmente suave, y Tom se acercó un poco más para poder escuchar mejor.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?- Lentamente esa escalofriante aura a muerte abandono a Harry, sin embargo, el humo verde continuaba rodeándolo.

-Harry, un demonio solo puede ser asesinado por otro demonio –Desde su posición Tom pudo ver como los ojos de Harry se llenaba de lágrimas, su expresión viéndose como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

-…Estas m-mintiendo –susurro con voz débil, estremeciéndose. La mujer dio media vuelta y camino hacia la salida. Tom se escondió un poco más, agradeciendo infinitamente la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿De verdad creías que los seres humanos normales viven mil años? –el tono de la mujer era mordaz antes de desaparecer en la espesura del bosque, dejando a un inconsolable pelinegro a sus espaldas.

Tom permaneció en silencio por unos largos minutos, asegurándose de que efectivamente ella se había ido. Antes de levantarse y correr hacia su ángel, que se encontraba de rodillas en medio de la diminuta caballa, mejillas empapadas y ojos empañados de lágrimas.

-Soy un monstruo –sollozo intentando alejarse de Tom, sin querer hacerlo realmente- toda mi vida creí que esta maldición era debido a mi trabajo como protector, y resulta que yo soy la amenaza.

El joven Riddle permaneció en silencio, con pensamientos reflexivos mientras sostenía al más viejo (engañosamente joven) en sus brazos. Harry Potter era un demonio, sin embargo esa revelación no le causaba temor.

Lo que le causaba temor era ese posesivo sentimiento de querer tenerlo para sí y evitar que alguien lo viera.

-No eres un monstruo Harry –se encontró diciendo con voz sedosa, clavando sus ojos rojos en los verdes acuosos – eres amable, sacrificaste una larga vida protegiendo a todas esas personas, me salvaste a mí y me dijiste que no era un demonio a pesar de tener los ojos de uno. Más que un demonio eres un ángel, mi ángel –lo encerró en un abrazo protector, sintiendo como su interior, en ese oscuro lugar que llamaba corazón, ronroneaba con satisfacción.

-No me dejes Tom –los ojos de Harry brillaron de un suave tono rojizo antes de volver a su habitual esmeralda. La voz entrecortada y cantarina, seductora.

-Ni la muerte podrá apartarme de ti ahora –se encontró prometiendo, embelesado por las largas pestañas y esos labios de melocotón que lentamente se acercaban a los suyos.

Tom Riddle no volvió a Hogwarts esa noche, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente a esa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Encuentra a mi hijo –suplico la pobre y anciana Merope Riddle, arrodillada a los pies del Fiscal Abraxas Malfoy, que frunció los labios con desdén – Ha pasado un mes y Tom no ha vuelto, él no es un chico que se escape así. Tiene veintidós años, por favor Abraxas. Encuentra a mi único hijo –suplico la mujer de cabello oscuro y piel pálida.

-¿Por qué querría encontrar al engendro de un demonio, Riddle? –Pregunto con desprecio, y es que todos sabían que Merope fue una de las últimas personas en hacer un contrato con Grindewall, el engatusamiento del joven conde Riddle y el embarazo milagroso de la vieja Merope Gaunt que duro veinte meses enteros fue algo repudiado sin dudar. Incluido el padre del niño que se suicidó tan pronto el engendro fue depositado en sus brazos.

Y entonces la tierra tembló, los cielos tronaron y una cúpula blanquecina brillo por unos segundos por todo el pueblo antes de crujir y romperse.

-¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO? –le grito a la anciana sacerdotisa que estaba saliendo a toda prisa del tempo, blanca como la tiza.

-DEMONIOS –grito ella, llevando en su mano el collar con el símbolo de las reliquias y llamando desesperadamente a una niña de espeso cabello castaño – lleva esto a la entrada del bosque Hermione, y grita lo que te he dicho.

-¿Ven cazador, Hogwarts te necesita? –repitió la niña con inocencia, Minerva asintió y la joven se echó a correr. Sin embargo no llego muy lejos antes de que una estaca de tierra la empalara en su lugar, el collar deslizándose de sus dedos.

Una alta figura apareció del bosque, ojos rojos brillando en un rostro serpentino cubierto apenas por una túnica negra. La gente grito horrorizada al verlo, una abominación. Sin embargo lo que hizo que Minerva desfalleciera en brazos de Albus fue la menuda figura a su lado, de rostro de hada y ojos de joya.

Harry estaba sonriente al lado del monstruo, mirándolo con ojos duces antes de que esas esmeraldas se fijaran en ella y adquirieran una llama de ira.

-Nunca debiste haberme mentido Minerva –susurro, sin embargo ella pudo oírlo fuerte y claro.

Estaban perdidos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cadaveres, humo, fuego, sangre.

Caos.

Destrucción.

Y en el centro se encontraba una pareja abrazada, labios tocándose, brazos envueltos uno alrededor del otro.

Una adorable escena de amor, si no contabas el sangriento escenario.

-Tan atractivo –ronroneo Harry con sus manos recorriendo los abdominales del otro hombre con rostro de serpiente, él sonrió dejando ver sus afilados incisivos, ojos rojos brillando de pasión.

-Di mi nombre, mi ángel… el nombre que me diste –exigió, bajando la mano hasta el trasero del mayor de los dos, largos dedos tanteando juguetonamente el medio. Harry suspiro y se recostó contra él.

-Voldemort –ronroneo, gimiendo cuando un bulto respingo sobre su bajo vientre de repente- Voldemort, Voldemort –repitió, restregándose contra el duro bulto.

-Mi dulce, pequeño descarado –canturreo Tom, sonriendo ante el anhelo de Harry -¿quieres que te tome ahora? –pregunto con voz sedosa, controlándose a pesar de lo exitado que le ponía verlo pronunciar su nuevo nombre.

-Si –exhalo el demonio mas antiguo, ansiosos de ser tomado una y otra vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry se vistió lentamente, observando el cuerpo desnudo e inmóvil de Tomas Riddle, alias Voldemort. Sonrió con malvada felicidad al ver su ingle cubierta de semen y sangre y se relamió los labios con satisfacción.

-Gracias Tom, por los maravillosos momentos que me proporcionaste –hizo una reverencia burlona antes de girarse y chasquear los dedos.

Lentamente toda la ciudad empezó a reconstruirse, y la gente volvió a volver a los lugares donde estaban antes de que la destrucción comenzara mientras Harry se alejaba de Hogwarts.

Una vez estuvo en la entrada espero silencioso.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Merope estaba desesperada, Abraxas se negaba a buscar a Tom y de repente se escuchó un grito. Una de las mujeres, Weasley, había visto a un cuerpo tirado frente a su restaurante.

Minerva salio del templo al mismo tiempo que Abraxas y Merope, todos rodearon al cuerpo y Merope grito.

Tom Riddle estaba muerto y nadie sabía cómo, o porque.

Ninguno de ellos vio a la pequeña figura escondida entre los árboles, tampoco vieron como los ojos de Harry Potter brillaron de rojo por un segundo antes de desaparecer a su cabaña de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su existencia es una enfermedad crónica.

Tick tock

Canta la canción de maldiciones.

Tick tock

Mi cuerpo se convierte en un sacrificio por ti.

Tick tock

Tan solo, no lo puedo controlar.

Tick Tock

Soy la victima.

Tick Tock

Mi dulce cazador.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Originalmente, este es el fanfic del especial de Halloween, me disculpo terriblemente por no haberlo podido subir en la fecha, estoy realmente avergonzada. Pero no tuve tiempo, ni inspiración, nada.

Mejor tarde que nunca, asi que ¡Feliz Halloween! ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Y ¡Feliz Día de los Reyes!

La única cosa que puedo prometer es que no abandonare ninguna historia, sin embargo no puedo prometer actualizaciones seguidas. Esto de ser adulto es un poco más pesado de lo que quiero admitir ewe.

Gracias y los amo. Espero que este pequeño especial, aunque no compense la espera, les haya gustado.

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


End file.
